


Home for the Holidays

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Kylo Ren, in a moment of weakness, tells his mother he'll be home for Christmas and will bring his girlfriend.  Problem is he doesn't have one.  Enter Rey, his grad assistant.  He makes a deal with her so she'll be his girlfriend for the trip home.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren stared at his phone and debated, yet again, the pros and cons of further lying to his mother. The pro was that he wouldn’t have to answer awkward questions that went with the first lie. The cons were having to figure out how to explain everything to her and the look of disappointment on her face.

 

“Why did I say I had a girlfriend?” He asked his empty office as he ran his hands through his hair. His office and his phone did not answer. He could have easily said he had a girlfriend but she wanted to spend the holidays with her family. Simple excuse. But no, Kylo had to give in when his mother sounded so hopeful that his fake girlfriend could join them that he gave in.

 

Now he was stuck. He had no even potential relationships he could try to pass off as a girlfriend or beg to become one. The last relationship he had was about two weeks long. He had a better relationship with the pizza delivery guy than anyone else at the moment. That wasn’t going to help him.

 

Internally he admitted defeat. He would tell his mother he did not have a girlfriend before showing up without one. Maybe he could say they got into a fight...no best to go with the honest truth: he didn’t have one to begin with. He typed out a text to her and tried not to think that he was taking the easy way out rather than calling her.

 

Before hitting send his office door opened. “Sorry to bother you,” his assistant for the semester, Rey Niima said as she walked into his office like she owned the place. “But I left some of my notes on your desk for you to look over. I’m going to assume, since I don’t have an email detailing how every theory I present is wrong, that you haven’t looked at them. I’d like them back for break.”

 

“Uh, oh, sorry,” Kylo said as he dug through his inbox to find her notes. “I was busy grading but I can look at them-”

 

“No need. I’ll have someone else do it.” She snatched the collection of paper out of his hands. “You know you could have had me grade your finals, right?” With that she left.

 

Kylo bit his cheek to keep from yelling at her. He’d been given a stern talking to at the beginning of the semester about how he should treat his assistants (it wasn’t his fault they were idiots and couldn’t take his blunt observations). Rey, however, had held her own and he had to admit she was one of the best he had. With a little more refinement he could see her research revealing his. Not that he would tell her that.

 

He looked down at his phone about to press send again when an idea struck him. He jumped out of his chair and threw his door open with a bang. He could see Rey turning the corner at the end of the hallway. “Wait!” He shouted as he ran after her.

 

Rey stopped and waited for him. “So you did look at my notes?”

 

“No I really didn’t but, uh, this might sound silly but what are you doing for the holidays?”

 

Rey clutched her notes to her chest. “I don’t think that’s an appropriate-”

 

“You requested to be Dr. Phasma’s assistant instead and she accepted. Technically you no longer work for me and, as a fellow member of the physics department, I can ask that question.”

 

“You really thought this through.”

 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “Please answer the question.”

 

“If you must know I’ll be home alone,” Rey admitted. “I was planning on maybe working on an article-”

 

“No plans?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not even with friends?” Kylo pressed.

 

“Why are you asking?” Rey asked.

 

“This, well, this might sound a little off the wall but would you be willing to come with me to my mother’s for Christmas? She invited me and I kind of said I have a girlfriend-”

 

Rey snorted. “Of course you don’t.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Rey looked him up and down. “There are weeks where you wear the same shirt three days in a row and think no one notices. You also sleep in your office sometimes. I would hope a partner of some kind out try to dissuade you for doing those things.”

 

“You’re really observant.”

 

Rey smiled. “I try. Anyway why me?”

 

“You happened to be here,” Kylo admitted.

 

Rey nodded. “Right. So with that I’m going to say-”

 

“Please come, it’s only for a week. Look I’ll owe you if you do. Plus you get to go somewhere for Christmas and not be alone.”

 

Rey bit her lip. “You’ll really owe me a favor?”

 

“Anything,” Kylo promised.

 

Rey took a deep breath. “The notes you didn’t look over, like I said they’re for a paper I want a write. I could use a second author and I was going to see how you liked them before asking but I think you would agree with a lot of what I would be arguing. So I’ll go with you to your mother’s for Christmas, as your fake girlfriend, if you agree to be my second author.”

 

“That’s it?” Kylo asked.

 

“Potentially one more favor, to be determined when the time comes,” Rey added.

 

“Done. Bring your notes with you, we can plead needing to work if my mother starts getting on my nerves.”

 

“Our nerves.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “My nerves. I’m leaving in about a week, it’s a four hour drive to her house. You can sleep the whole way.”

 

“Fine. Uh, do I need to get her anything?”

 

Kylo ran his hand through his hair again. “Fuck presents.”

 

“Use me as an excuse to get to know what your mother wants. Say I asked you to ask her what is the best gift to get her. She might give you a list,” Rey said.

 

“You make a really good fake girlfriend.”

 

“I try,” Rey said with a smile. “Text me what she says and what time you’re going to pick me up. Oh, should I bring something nice to wear?”

 

“Why?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know, Christmas Eve or Christmas dinner nice? Do you dress up?”

 

“Fuck I’ll ask that too.”

 

“You’re really not good at this, are you?”

 

“Look I’ll let you know. Usually they’d make me dress up as a kid but not sure if that’s going to be the case now.”

 

“Fine. Let me know and I’ll see you in a week?” Rey asked.

 

“Yeah.” Rey gave him a little wave and turned to leave. Kylo let out a long breath. He wasn’t going to have to break his mother’s heart just yet (well, break it again). Now he just needed to iron out the details and give them to Rey. And buy presents. And make sure he doesn’t slip up when he’s home.

 

Kylo ran his hand through his hair again. It was going to be a long winter break.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Kylo sat in his idling car outside of student apartment building Rey lived in. He’d texted her saying he was there he hoped she’d hurry up. He wanted to get a move on so they didn’t end up driving in the dark. He was about to call her when Rey appeared in the apartment doorway, duffle bag in one hand and a large shopping bag in the other. Kylo popped the trunk and waited for Rey to get it.

 

“You’re such a good boyfriend, helping me with my things,” Rey said as she slid into the passenger seat and placed her backpack in front of her. “I’ll have to thank your mom for your manners.”

 

“We’re not dating yet and I’ll carry your things then. Why did you bring a shopping bag?” He asked as he threw the car into gear.

 

“Presents, duh. I have ones for your mom, your Uncle Luke, your Uncle Chewie and Uncle Lando who you said might be there, your dad who you said may show up depending on how much your mom guilts him into coming, and some for you.”

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Kylo said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He forgot there was a possibility his father would be there, depending on how much his mother wanted to see her sometimes estranged husband.

 

“What kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get my fake boyfriend a real Christmas present?” Rey asked as she dug out her phone from the outside of her backpack. “Don’t tell me you forgot to get me something.”

 

“No,” Kylo said, eyes focused on the road. He hoped his hair was covering his ears which he knew were bright red at the moment. He’d get her something off Amazon tonight with his Prime shipping. She’d never need to know. And if he couldn’t do that he could maybe brave a store. Maybe. Or plead leaving her gift at home. 

 

“Do you listen to anything while driving?” Rey asked as she reached for the radio.

 

Kylo batted her hand away. “Podcasts. I have a few ready to go, do you mine?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Good.” Kylo pressed play on his phone. The discussion kept him interested while driving. At one point he looked over at Rey who was fast asleep. He shrugged it off; clearly she didn’t care for You Are Not So Smart. He might switch it up at some point but he was enjoying this one too much.

 

About an hour away from his mother’s house Kylo turned off the pod cast. He reached over and gently shock Rey away. “Are we here?” She asked in a sleep rough voice.

 

“No but, uh, please don’t freak out at what I’m going to tell you.”

“You killed someone, didn’t you?” Rey asked as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“No and why is that your first response?”

 

“Isn’t that how it always is?”

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. “No. Anyway my mother doesn’t call me Kylo.”

 

“What does she call you?”

 

“Ben.”

 

Rey snorted. “Your parents named you Ben Ren? Man was your mom in labor for like five days or something to stick you with that name?”

 

“They obviously didn’t do that. When I was in grad school I decided to change my name. My academic name is Kylo Ren because I didn’t want to get positions based on my family.”

 

“Is your family some kind of science dynasty?” Rey asked.

 

“My birth name is Ben Organa-Solo.” He kept his eyes on the road, not even bothering to glance at her.

 

“As in Senator Organa and her philanthropist ‘antiques dealing’ husband Han Solo?” Ben nodded. “Like everyone knows who your parents are.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“You changed your name because you didn’t want to be associated with them?”

 

“Dr. Snoke thought it would be best. I’d know grants came my way because of my work not because of my mother.”

 

“Yeah,” he heard Rey take a deep breath, “sure that, you know, makes sense. Wait. You’re the kid that was always trailing Senator Organa? The one with the huge ears and too long limbs?”

 

“I’m sure pictures of you during puberty are just as flattering,” Kylo muttered. “And I grew into both, as you can see.”

 

“You grew your hair out to cover your ears and sometimes you still look like you have no idea what to do with your arms.”

 

Kylo felt his face warm up. “You’re supposed to like me.”

 

“I never said I didn’t like you, just pointing things out. I like your hair,” Rey added softly.

 

“Good. Now please don’t freak out around my parents.”

 

Rey fidgeted in her seat. “I’ll try.”

 

The rest of the drive passed with Rey looking out the window. His mother lived upstate and they’d yet to have a good snow storm. The trees they passed were bare, waiting to be covered to give it the true Christmas card feel. Kylo felt his left leg start to bounce the closer he got to his mother’s house. He wasn’t on edge, he told himself. Which he’d believe the second he stopped feeling this way.

 

He pulled into the driveway as the sun began to set. “We’re here,” he told Rey as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’ll get your bag.”

 

“You really don’t-”

 

“Four hours ago I did so I will.”

 

Kylo grabbed her duffle bag and his suitcase and computer bag from the trunk. Rey came around to get her bag of presents, eyes the distinct lack of gift that Kylo had. He’d brought his mother a gift and planned on donating to Uncle Luke’s favorite charity in his name. He’d give his father the gift of not punching him in the face. His other uncles, well, he’d volunteer to do a beer run and they would love him. 

 

“You ready?” He asked Rey as his hand hovered over the door bell.

 

“Ring the damn bell it’s freezing out here,” Rey said as she bounced on her feet. He had to admit her yoga pants didn’t look that warm.

 

Almost as soon as Kylo’s finger left the bell the door opened. He tried not to look so surprised that his mother’s hair had more grey in it than he remembered or feel at all bad about how happy she looked that he was here. “Ben,” she said breathlessly, “I almost thought you were going to come up with some excuse this morning to get out of coming.” She hugged him and then turned to Rey. “And you’re the first girl my son has ever brought home.”

 

Rey laughed nervously as she hugged Leia. “Kylo never mentioned that.”

 

Leia let go and pursed her lips. “I see you’re still using that name.”

 

Kylo held up his hands. “I met her at the university.”

 

“Ah so he let slip information,” Leia said with a smirk that Kylo knew he used when he caught a student in a question. “You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get details out of him over the past few weeks,” Leia said as she guided Rey inside.

 

“I can imagine, Senator Organa,” Rey mumbled.

 

“Call me Leia. Now let me show you to Ben’s room.”

 

“Mom Rey can sleep in the guest room-” he said as he brought their luggage inside.

 

Leia waved her hand without turning around. “Nonsense. You’re obviously serious about this girl since you brought her here. I’m betting you’re sleeping together-”

 

“MOM!”

 

“-and I’m not going to pretend that one of you isn’t sneaking down the hall at night.”

 

“Isn’t that nice of your mom, Kylo?” Rey asked over her shoulder. Kylo glared, she was enjoying this too much. Not only that he was sure she was going to tease him about all the metal band posters he was sure was still up in his room.

 

Kylo trudged after them, wondering if he could sneak off into the guest room later. Once Leia opened the door to his room he mentally appreciated whoever removed one of the posters. At least there were only three now. His swimming trophies were still up as were the shelves full of sci-fi and fantasy series. The desk was new and the sheets looked fresh. The door to the ensuite bathroom is slightly open and he can see a thing of poperie that was never there when he was a kid on the counter top.

 

“There’s towels in the bathroom and I can get you an extra blanket if you’d like,” Leia offered.

 

“An extra blanket would be great,” Rey said as she sat on the bed. “I get really cold at night,” Rey added as an afterthought.

 

“I’ll get it and dinner will be soon,” Leia turned to Kylo. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She hugged him again and Kylo felt guilt coil in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Me too, Mom,” he said.

 

“Your mom seems nice,” Rey said as soon as Leia left.

 

“She’s amazing,” Kylo said without a hint of sarcasm. “She seems to like you already.”

 

“Yeah, it’s going to break her heart when we break up.”

 

“Not if I tell her you broke up with me.” Kylo went into the bathroom before Rey could reply. He put his hands on the counter top and took a deep breath. He could get through the next week here, he told himself. Feeling a little more confident Kylo splashed some water on his face before heading back to the bedroom. He stopped at the sight of Rey stretched out on his bed. Teenage Ben was very happy to have a girl on his bed while adult Kylo was astonished she looked so at home already.

 

“You’re sleeping on the floor, right?” Rey asked as she tossed a pillow on to the floor. “We’re not sharing the bed.”

 

“Yes of course, how could I think we’d be adults and share a bed,” Kylo muttered as he took the blanket off the bed Leia had brought in while he was in the bathroom. “Can we at least switch off?”

 

“Maybe,” Rey said. “Your mom said dinner in like a half an hour. She seems incredibly nice.”

 

Kylo pulled out his desk chair and sat down. “Your point?”

 

“Why did you tell her you had a girlfriend?”

 

Kylo put his head in his hands. “She was so happy when I said I’d come she even invited my potential partner if I had one. So I said I’d bring her and it just, ah, spiraled out of control.”

 

“You didn’t want to disappoint her, did you?”

 

“No.”

 

Rey hummed. “I get it,” she finally said. “And we’ll be the best not couple ever. I’m going to change into jeans for dinner.”

 

Rey left Kylo alone in his room. He looked around and debated if he should take down the posters why she was out. She’d already seen them, however, so that wasn’t going to do any good. He wondered if she’d look under the mattress and find the one Playboy he’d ever bought. It would be much more awkward if she found him holding in than trying to hide it, he reasoned.

 

Rey emerged with a smile on her face. “Let’s go help set the table,” she announced.

 

“I think it’s just us-”

 

“Kylo there are potential baby pictures I’m getting to see and many many embarrassing stories that might make up for your utter lack of compassion when dealing with me this past semester and your students. This is my reward for putting up with you.”

 

“Better to be blunt then letting everyone know they can walk all over you,” Kylo said.

 

“Sure, now come on. By the end of this I might even call you Ben,” she said with a smile.

 

For some reason he liked the sound of that.

 

The kitchen was all sleek black countertops with chrome appliances. It looked too clean for actual cooking to have ever been done in there. Yet it smelled like oregano and cheese which Kylo assumed meant lasagna, something he’d had occasionally as a child. “You made it?” Kylo asked as Leia came in to check on the oven.

 

“It’s baking, isn’t it,” she replied. “Pick out a wine to go with dinner and Rey if you could get plates.” Dutifully Rey began opening cupboards to find plates while Kylo made a beeline for the wine cooler. He took out a few before deciding on one and thanking whoever was out there that the cooler was stocked. He had a feeling he’d be drinking a lot over the next week.

 

Wine in hand Kylo went into the dining room to the sound of his mother and Rey laughing. “Stories already?”

 

“Oh this one wasn’t too bad, it was about the time you tried to ride the dog,” Leia said.

 

“R2 managed to carry me pretty far if I remember correctly,” Kylo said.

 

“He did. I think the food is ready.”

 

Leia returned with the lasagna. “Home made,” she said.

 

Kylo looked it over. “Not by you,” he said.

 

Leia hit his shoulder. “No by the little Italian deli in town but you had to bake it at home so homemade.”

 

“It looks wonderful,” Rey said.

 

Ben took a gulp of wine and sat down next to Rey, who’d already begun cutting herself a huge piece. “Hungry?” he asked.

 

“Been living off ramen and mac and cheese for the past two weeks so this is the best meal ever,” Rey answered.

 

“Ben why didn’t you take her out then?” Kylo choked on the sip of wine he took.

 

“Oh, well, see I knew he had to grade finals and I was working on mine,” Rey said, her cheeks red. “See I’m a grad student-”

 

“Ben!”

 

“That isn’t in any of his classes,” Rey continued. “Perfectly acceptable since he has mostly undergraduate courses. Anyway we’d discussed how important finals were for me and decided I needed the time alone.” Kylo stared at her. He couldn’t have come up with a better story if they’d rehearsed it. He was going to get her something extra nice for Christmas now. “Plus I’ve lived off worse.”

 

“Oh?” Leia asked as she helped herself.

 

“Foster care. Group homes sometimes don’t have the best food.” Kylo had to grip his fork to keep it from dropping in surprise. He hadn’t thought her lack of plans for the holidays meant a lack of family, just potentially a lack of money to get home. “Anyway I ended up with this nice woman named Maz who was wonderful enough to adopt a teenager. She’s on a cruise this whole month.”

 

“She sounds lovely,” Leia said. 

 

Kylo was happy to remain silent the rest of dinner. He listened to his mother and Rey chit chat and was happy most of the conversation didn’t involve him. He helped clear the table and retreated to his room while Rey and Leia kept talking. 

 

Rey came up about an hour later, looking pleased with herself. Kylo was on the floor in his makeshift bed, already in his pajamas, browsing for gifts for her on his phone. He didn’t even bother to look up when she came in.

 

“I like your mom,” she said as she rummaged through her duffle bag. “She’s fun.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kylo replied.

 

“Tomorrow we’re going to get a tree.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Didn’t you notice the lack of one?” Rey asked. He hadn’t. “I’ll take that as a no.” He didn’t comment at all, not even when she came out of the bathroom and turned off the light. “Good night,” she said.

 

“Night,” Kylo muttered. He knew what he was looking for but couldn’t find it easily.

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked.

 

“What?”

 

“What are you looking at on your phone? It’s not porn, is it?”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Last minute gifts,” he said.

 

“Oh.” He hoped she was done talking. “You look better with long hair.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“There’s a picture of you in the living room, I think from high school, with a short hair cut. It makes your ears look huge.” Kylo immediately touched one of his ears. He’d been told that all his life and that he just ‘needed to grow into them’ which wasn’t much comfort as a teenager. “But your long hair covers them and looks good. Just so you know, fake girlfriend approves.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“You’re welcome.” He heard her turn over in bed and wondered about what she’d said. About twenty minutes later he put his phone down, her gifts on two day shipping with a promise to arrive before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised weekly updates on Saturdays!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo woke up to a food in his side. His neck twinged as he rolled over to see who’d kicked him.

“Sorry,” Rey whispered. Kylo rubbed his eyes. No, he wasn’t dreaming: his grad assistant was standing over him in running shorts and an oversized university sweatshirt. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Why are you dressed like that?” Was all his still half asleep brain could muster.

“Going running and whisper!” She said in a loud whisper.

“Why?”

“Your mom is sleeping!”

“I’ll tell you a little secret,” Kylo began in a whisper. “Mom can’t hear you,” he finished in his normal voice. 

“Well I feel like you should whisper!”

Kylo ran his hand over his face. “Fine you can whisper but I won’t. It’s freezing outside you shouldn’t go running.”

“Watch me.”

“Wait,” Kylo said as he sat up. “I think there is a treadmill in the workout room. I’ll change and show you.”

“You have a gym? In your house?”

“Basement and you saw how big it is. We have room.” 

Kylo got up and rummaged through his suitcase to find his work out gear. Five minutes later he ignored Rey’s giggle at the fact his hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail. “Follow me,” he said.

In the basement Kylo was happy to find there was still a treadmill as well as weights and an elliptical. He wasn’t sure if his mother used any of them but he was happy there was something for him. He tried to ignore Rey as she ran, having changed her sweat shirt for a ratty t shirt, she looked almost like she was going to bed. As he lifted weights he did not notice how she sang along to some songs as they played on her horrible old ipod (it had a touch wheel!) nor did he notice that she wiped the sweat off her face with the bottom of her shirt nor did he watch her stretch after she finished.

He tried to focus on counting reps but his mind kept wandering to what Rey looked like all sweaty and how she’d bent over. He dropped the weight he was holding and cursed.

“Too heavy for you?” Rey asked as she wiped her forehead again.

“Nope just lost my grip,” Kylo said.

“Ok, well, I’m going to go upstairs and shower so it’ll be free when you come up.” Kylo gulped and hated that his first thought was Rey in the shower. He reminded himself she was his fake girlfriend and probably hated him for how he’d treated her this semester.

Kylo finished his stretches and meandered up to his room, not sure of how long Rey would need in the shower. He was slightly surprised to see her sitting on the bed in jeans and an oversize beige sweater drying her hair. “Leia wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready and there’s also coffee. We’re going to leave as soon as we eat to get a tree.”

“Uh, good?” Kylo mumbled.

“The sooner you get ready the sooner we can go,” Rey said with a grin.

“Why are you so excited?”

Rey fiddled with the hem of her sweater. “It's the first time I’m going to pick out a live tree,” she said softly. Kylo didn’t know what to say. He just stared at her. “Shower?”

“Right, uh, hope you didn’t use all the hot water,” he said.

“Jerk,” Rey muttered.

Kylo sat through breakfast silently while Leia and Rey discussed the benefits of different trees. Well, Leia discussed and Rey commented about what she thought she’d like. By the time they were ready to go Kylo was pretty sure what type of tree they were going to get. He drove them to the tree lot and followed as Leia and Rey looked over trees.

When he thought he’d learned how to fall asleep on his feet Leia told him to help move the tree to the car. After about twenty minutes of mild cursing Kylo got the tree strapped to the car. Fifteen more minutes of moderate cursing resulted in the tree set up on the tree stand in the living room, ready for decorating.

“I have some work emails that I need to-”

“Ben you will stay and decorate the tree with Rey.”

“Mom,” Kylo said with a sigh.

“Rey there's some tinsel in the kitchen, can you go get it?” Leia asked. Rey hurried out of the room. “Ben you will decorate this tree with your girlfriend and you endure me taking pictures and be civil as you have been the rest of the visit is that clear?”

“I wasn't-” Kylo began to argue.

“No. Email will wait until after dinner. You're not running off to your room like you're a teenager again.”

“Fine,” Kylo said petulantly.

“Good. Now, smile. You should be happy.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. He was considering arguing with her when Rey walked back in and planted a garland of tinsel on his head. Kylo had to look away from Leia’s smiling face. He rummaged through the boxes of ornaments and pulled out his favorites. 

“Shouldn’t the lights go on before the ornaments?” Rey asked as she worked on untangling the string.

“Yes. Ben, wrap the lights around the top,” Leia commanded.

“You only want my help because I’m tall,” Kylo muttered as he started wrapping lights. 

“Good thing Rey is tall too,” Leia teased. Kylo looked over at Rey, who’s cheeks were red as she finished untangling the last of the lights.

They finished decorating the tree with Leia making comments every so often quickly. When Kylo would catch Rey’s eye she was either smirking or trying hard to look away from him. He wasn’t really sure what to make of that.

“Rey stand next to Ben, I want a picture of the two of you by the tree after Ben turns on the lights.” Kylo did as he was told. Rey stood next to Kylo and smiled. Leia waved her hand as she said “put your arms around each other.”

In response Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo’s waist. He put his around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rey’s other hand came to rest on his chest as she leaned in. Kylo could smell her coconut shampoo. He smiled as Leia took pictures with her phone. “I’ll send it to both of you,” she assured them.

“Thank you so much,” Rey said as she checked her phone for the picture.

To Kylo it looked like they were a real couple. He quickly exited out of the picture and willed himself not to look at it.

~*~*~

The floor creaked as Kylo tried to roll over. His shoulder hurt where it dug into the floor and he wanted to be able to sleep. Uncle Luke was supposed to come tomorrow for which Kylo wanted to be as alert as possible when that happened. He liked his uncle but, well, they hadn’t seen eye to eye on things when he was growing up. A sleep deprived Kylo meant an argumentative Kylo (his students would attest to that). 

Just as he got comfortable the bed squeaked. Then again. Rey had slept soundly the night before and to Kylo’s knowledge nothing had changed about his bed. “What is the problem?” Kylo asked on Rey’s fifth turn.

“There’s something wrong with my pillow,” Rey complained.

“Then see what it is,” Kylo muttered.

“It’s a bear,” Rey said.

“A bear?”

“An old teddy bear.” Kylo lunged for the bed. His feet got tangled in his blanket which caused him to fall onto the edge of the bed. He grabbed the bear out of Rey’s hand and slumped back onto the floor. Kylo curled in a ball, clutching the bear to his chest. There was silence for about five second before Rey uttered “The hell was that about?”

“Nothing,” Kylo said, his voice slightly muffled by the bear.

“It’s something you grabbed the stupid bear-”

“Wicket.”

“What?”

“He’s not a stupid bear he’s Wicket and he’s mine. You said he was making you uncomfortable so I’ll take him.” Kylo breathed in the fresh laundry scent that clung to the bear. His mother must have washed Wicket when she learned he was coming. He hadn’t even expected her to keep the silly thing.

“You had a teddy bear?”

“Have.”

“Oh.” It was quiet for long enough that Kylo thought Rey had gone to sleep. “I had a bunny,” she said softly. Kylo rolled over to face the bed. He could just make out that Rey was turned away from him. “It was the only thing I had from my parents.”

“You still have it?”

“Of course. Good night Kylo.”

“Sweet dreams Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This weekend's update might be a little late because I'm in Disneyland for my birthday (which is today, the 15th). So present to everyone here's a short chapter! I hope finals are going well for everyone taking them!


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days most of the other guests showed up. Kylo awkwardly greeted his Uncle Luke who asked if he'd lost his temper at any students recently. Rey answered for Kylo by saying the students took bets on when he'd next go off. Luke scoffed and proceeded to tell (lecture) Rey about the calming methods Luke had shown Kylo. That night Rey threatened to give Kylo a year's worth of tea for a present to help calm him.

While Rey made fast friends with Luke and later Uncle Chewie Kylo cosied up to Uncle Lando. Though Kylo had blamed Lando for some of his father's more spirited scrapes Kylo liked the man. He also liked that they could sit and drink in the corner in peace. Maybe play a card game or two which would appease Leia because it meant Kylo was being sociable. Rey joined the games every so often and Kylo became convinced she could count the cards.

As the days dragged on Kylo tried not to get his hopes up that his father wouldn’t come. It was a silly hope and usually people wanted their parents to come but Kylo really didn’t want to see his father. Why would he want to see someone who he thought was dead for years was beyond him. Rey asked a few times about his father but Kylo kept quiet. He didn’t really want to talk about Han with anyone.

Christmas Eve morning came bright and clear. Snow fell the night before, leaving a fresh coat on the ground. Kylo had to grab a second blanket the night before because the floor had been too cold. He thought about climbing into bed with Rey but he thought that might not be the best option. Wicket did make a good second pillow though.

Leia began cooking at about ten in the morning and drafted Rey into helping as well. At about noon Lando began pouring drinks which Kylo accepted with a smile. By two Kylo was warm and slightly buzzed waiting for food to be ready as the small snacks they’d scrounged up before being kicked out of the kitchen (Kylo ignored the slight burnt smell in there, it looked like Rey had taken over the kitchen). He was considering a nap when the front door opened.

“I made it!” A voice boomed through the house. Kylo immediately sat up and gulped. Either he was a little more than buzzed or his father could actually make him feel sick. 

Leia came out of the kitchen with a large smile on her face. “Han, you made it!” Kylo looked away as his parents kissed.

“I always make it,” Han said as he dropped his bag. “The kid made it!” Kylo sank down in his chair, which only caused his legs to stick out awkwardly. “I’m surprised.”

“And you have to met his girlfriend,” Leia said proudly.

“Girlfriend? Ben you have a real, living, breathing, girlfriend?” Han teased.

“Good to see you, Han. Surprised you’re even allowed to even be in this state.”

Han’s face hardened. “Ben,” he said as a warning.

“That’s my cue to go,” Kylo said as he stood up. “I’ll be here for dinner.”

“Ben,” Leia called as he walked into the kitchen.

“Are you going to help?” Rey asked as she put down the bowel she was holding. Kylo grunted and went to grab the bottle of whiskey that they’d opened about an hour ago. “So not helping.”

“You should probably go out there and meet Han,” Kylo said as he poured himself a glass. He downed it in one gulp and took the bottle under his arm.

“Han?”

“My father,” Kylo said.

He went up to his room and considered staying in there for the rest of the evening but there would be a time when he would need food. He was also certain his mother would come in and tell him he’s being a teenager and should grow up. He figured he had about an hour before someone came to get him. Which was why, forty five minutes and half the whiskey bottle later, he put on his coat, stumbled downstairs with the bottle, and stalked into the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” Leia asked.

“Walk,” Kylo grunted.

“You should go make nice with your father-”

Kylo stopped with his hand on the door knob. “Mom I will be nice at dinner but right now I need to go for a walk so I don’t go in there and scream at Han.”

“Fine but dinner is in an hour and you will be there and you will be nice. We’re going to open one present tonight as well.” Kylo nodded.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kylo said.

He considered walking around the block but ended up sitting on the porch. He opened the bottle and took a swig just as it started to snow. If he was going to be miserable in the snow at least he had alcohol.

“Can I have a sip?” Rey asked as she sat down next to him.

“Why are you out here?”

“To see what the appeal of sitting outside in the snow is?” Rey said as she grabbed the bottle out of Kylo’s hand and took a swig. “What to tell me what that was all about?”

“No.”

“All right. Want to go for a walk?”

“It’s snowing.”

Rey huffed. “And you’re sitting in it. We can walk and pretend to get warm or we can sit here and let the cold set in.”

“If we walk will you stop talking?”

“Possibly.”

Kylo stood up. “Fine but the whiskey comes too.”

They walked around the block a few times, Rey stopping every so often to catch snowflakes with her tongue. “So,” Rey began as they started on their fourth circuit, “what’s with you and your father?”

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing,” Rey said.

“I just don’t like having to talk to someone who let me believe they were dead for years and let me blame myself for it.”

Rey stopped. “Excused me?!”

“Oh, yes,” Kylo said as he turned to face her. “See my dad’s ‘marginally legal’ dealings once got him in trouble with the wrong people. He needed to disappear and my mother used her connections to help him do so. The car accident, with me in the car complete with argument with Han, just gave her a good excuse for why he wasn’t there. Dead. Until years later when everything was cleared up and bam Han was alive again!” Kylo ranted. “And then he had the gall to act like nothing happened and Mom got mad at me for punching him and yelling. I don’t think I was out of line!”

Rey held up her hands. “Calm down.”

“Why should I calm down!”

Rey shoved the bottle at him. “Because we’re out on the street with alcohol and it’s Christmas Eve.” Kylo glared at her and took the bottle and drank. “Now that you’ve had some more take a deep breath.” He did. “You don’t have to be nice to your father but you should be civil for Leia.”

“Why-”

“Because when we were cooking all day she couldn’t stop talking about how happy she was that you’re here and how excited she is to be spending Christmas with you. I would kill for that Kylo! I would kill for someone to be that happy to have me around and you’re not going to ruin that for her by being angry at your father!” Kylo was stunned. He wasn’t really sure what to say so he took another drink. “So are you going to be nice?” Kylo nodded. “Good.”

Rey started walking. “Rey,” Kylo heard himself saying, “you look pretty when you yell.”

Rey’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I, uh, thank you?”

Kylo could kick himself. “Forget I said that.”

They started walking back to the house. “Kylo?” Rey asked. 

“Yes?”

“You look nice when you’re not yelling.”

“Oh, thank you. None of this is ever mentioned at school, got it?”

“Your secret family life is safe with me.” Rey paused at the door. “I know we’re only fake dating but promise you will be nice.”

“I told you-”

Rey put her hand on Kylo’s chest. “Promise.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Fine I promise.”

~*~*~

“Ben stop brooding,” Leia whispered in his ear for the fourth time that evening. He wasn’t brooding, he was just trying to be nice during dinner. Like he was now. Just because that meant he was quiet while Rey discussed everything under the sun with Han and conversation flowed around him didn’t mean he was brooding. 

It did mean he was pretty sure he’d had a whole bottle of wine himself. He’d lost count of the number of glasses he’d had. With the whiskey before he was also staying quiet because he was very, very drunk. He didn’t really trust his mouth at the moment so it was down to one word answers and nods. 

Now he was slumped in a chair waiting for a present to be given to him while his sipped his after dinner drink (which probably wasn’t a good life choice but family). Rey had acquired a Santa hat somewhere along the way and was happily giving out presents to everyone. She deposited a box into his lap with a smile which he tried to return but the muscles in his face weren’t working. 

“Ok, now everyone open their presents!” Leia said happily. Kylo put his drink down on the ground and clumsily ripped off the packaging on his. There was a box, which was taped and causing him way too many problems. When he finally pried the box open he was speechless. There was a new shoulder bag, in what looked and smelled like real leather. His was falling apart and being held together by bright red duct tape. “Oh that’s lovely Ben.”

“Yeah,” he said softly as he touched the leather. He looked at Rey, who was putting her new scarf around her neck and smiling at everyone. “Thank you Rey,” he said.

She looked at him, surprised. She ducked her head and he was certain her cheeks were turning red from embarrassment. “You needed a new one.”

“I love it,” he said. And then yawned. “I think I need to go to bed.” He stood and swayed on his feet. Rey shot up and was immediately at his side. “I don’t need help,” he slurred.

“Yes you do. I think we’re going to call it a night,” Rey said with a smile. He leaned on her as she began walking them towards the stairs. 

“It’s a full house so someone can hear you!” Han called after them. Rey laughed.

Kylo managed to untangle himself from Rey and get the door to his room open. As he walked to the bed he tugged off his shirt. He flopped on the bed and kicked off his shoes. “Bed now,” he said.

“I get the bed,” Rey said. 

“My bed,” he said petulantly. He wasn’t going to move, it was warm as he crawled under the covers.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Rey said.

“Then sleep with me.”

“Excuse me!”

“Come to bed with me or floor.”

Rey looked between the bed and the floor. She huffed, grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom. Before he passed out Kylo felt Rey crawl into bed next to him. “Stay on your side.”

“Bed warmer now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is late because after getting back from Disneyland I got the flu. I've been sick all week but Christmas Eve is up on Christmas Eve and tomorrow should be Christmas Day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! As it is still Christmas here!

There was a bad taste in Kylo’s mouth. He vaguely remembered waking up at some point during the night and stumbling to the bathroom, vomiting, and crawling back into bed. He stretched his legs and hated the stiff feeling that came with sleeping in jeans. He could kick his drunk self for not managing to pull off his pants at some point last night.

Eyes still closed he rolled over and was confused when his arm didn’t follow. He opened his eyes and looked to see what was causing his arm to be stuck. Rey was curled up next to him, tucked into his side, asleep with her mouth slightly open. Kylo blinked and scrunched his face. He wasn’t sure how this happened. He vaguely remembered climbing back into bed after the vomit episode but he hadn't thought there was anyone else there. Which was silly because he knew Rey had claimed it.

“Uh, Rey,” Kylo said softly. Rey groaned a little and didn't move. “Rey get up.”

“No,” she said stubbornly.

“Rey it's Christmas and I'd like my arm back,” Kylo said as he tried to pull his arm put from under her.

“So?” She asked.

“So there are presents downstairs and I'm sure my mother has a breakfast planned and both our presences are requested.”

“Presents?” Rey asked as she opened her eyes. She looked up at him slightly confused before the whole thing set in. “Oh, yes, presents and, uh, you can have your arm back and I thought it would have been mean to make your drunk ass sleep on the floor and-”

“It's fine,” Kylo said as he sat up and rubbed his arm.

“How are you so chipper? I switched the water halfway through dinner and still have a headache.”

“I got all the toxins out the old fashioned way. With that in mind I'm going to shower first.”

In the shower Kylo leaned his head against the tile and breathed deep. He'd liked waking up with Rey and talking with her for the past few days. He wasn't sure if Rey felt the same way or exactly what to do about it. Technically they weren't in a direct academic relationship anymore so there wasn't really any rules against it. That didn't mean Rey would want to either or see it the same way. He banged his head against the wall, already dreading driving back tomorrow.

“Stop jerking off some of us need to shower too,” Rey shouted as she banged on the door.

Kylo turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his pants. He threw open the door with a cloud of steam and “I wasn't jerking off!” Rey gaped at him and Kylo tried to ignore that she kept staring at him. “All yours.”

“Yeah, of course,” Rey said with a blush as she moved past him into the bathroom.

As soon as Rey was finished showering and dressed they headed downstairs. Han handed them mugs of coffee and, from the smell, Bailey’s. Kylo debated not drinking it but then his father opened his mouth. “You two must have had fun this morning to be coming down so late.” Kylo took a swig from his mug, not caring if he destroyed his liver this weekend.

Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo’s waist. “We did have fun this morning,” she said as she rested her head against him. Kylo downed the rest of his mug.

“Grab something to eat because Leia wants us all to open the rest of the presents as soon as possible,” Han said with a smile. “And you two are going to pose like that again because there were a few years when I assumed I'd never see Ben like this.”

“With a girl?” Kylo quipped.

“In any relationship.”

“On that note I need more coffee,” Kylo said as he moved out of Rey’s grip.

One cup of Bailey's and coffee and an improvised breakfast sandwich later Kylo was on the floor next to Rey, her Santa hat now on his head, and a present in front of him. It was from his father. There were other presents with his name on it but his mother had insisted he open this one first. Hesitantly Kylo peeled off the wrapping paper. He was expecting something plain like socks or maybe a set of boxers but instead it was a car model kit. One for a Ford Falcon, first generation. The one he’d wanted for his eighth birthday and Christmas, that Han had promised to get him but never did. He hadn’t been around a lot that year either.

“Better late than never,” Han joked. 

Kylo looked down at the kit and back up at his father. “I can’t believe you even remembered.”

“Had to go on a pretty good hunt for it too.”

“Dad,” Kylo began, “thank you, really.”

Han smiled. “I can even help you put it together this afternoon, if you want.”

“Maybe.”

Leia sniffed and Luke immediately handed her kleenex. “I hate that you know me this well,” Leia said.

“We shared a living space for nine months,” Luke teased.

“That was decades ago,” Leia said. “That doesn’t exactly mean we’re in tune.”

“It’s a twin thing,” Luke said.

“We’ve never really had the twin thing. Rey, you have another present,” Leia said to change the subject as she handed the small box to Rey.

Rey took it and turned it over in her hand before ripping the paper off. Kylo shifted on the ground, worried Rey wouldn’t like the gift he got her. “It’s a jewelry box,” Rey said as she got the paper off. “With a certificate?” She asked as she opened the box and the paper fell out. “Of authenticity.” Rey pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up. “A certificate that says this is a meteorite,” she said softly as she held the the silver chain up with the tiny rock on the end. “You got me a meteorite.”

“I remembered that lecture where you got really passionate about how meteorites are the closest people who aren’t astronauts are ever going to get to space and I thought, well, you might like your own piece and-” Kylo stopped as Rey threw her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she breathed into his ear as she held him tight. “This is one of the most best gifts anyone has ever gotten me.” She held him a little tighter before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome,” He said, hugging her back. Rey pulled back and put the necklace on, smile bright on her face. 

She stayed close to him for the rest of the day, playing with her necklace every so often. Dinner consisted of left overs from the night before. Kylo was sure he was imaging Rey looking at him all the time. 

After dinner Han dropped the model on the kitchen table. “We’re building this.”

“Rey, well, she wants some alone time?” Kylo said and wished it didn’t sound like a question.

“Kid she’s deep in discussion with Luke and won’t be able to pull herself away for the next half an hour at least. We’re making the model.”

Kylo tried to think of something he could do to get out of it and was out of ideas. “Did you get the glue?”

They sat in silence as they put together the car. Kylo routinely pulled dried glue off his hand after he put two pieces together. “Rey’s a nice girl,” Han finally said.

“I know.” 

“Where’s that going?” Han asked.

Kylo shook his head. “Is this your way of asking where is my relationship going?”

“Ben,” Han said with a sigh, “yes this is my way of asking if you’re serious about this girl. We’ve never really had a good relationship but, if you’ll let me, I’d at least like to know about your life.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my kid and one time you threw up on me right before we had to have pictures taken for something for your mother.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Han pointed his finger at him. “It means you owe me.”

“I’m not sure if I want to tell you anything.”

“I know I messed up,” Han said. “And I know I wasn’t there a lot but I can be there even less, maybe a call every three months less. Which is a lot less than how much you talk with your mother.”

Kylo felt his ears heat up. “How do you know how often I call Mom?”

“I am still married to her. How else do you think I even know anything about your life?”

“I assumed your vast network of the seedy underbelly of the world that you belong to was somehow spying on me.” Han laughed. “That or you googled me.”

“I’d like to not have to google my son to know what he’s doing.”

Kylo put his head in his hands. “Fine, a call once every three months.”

“It’s all I ask for now.”

Later Rey retreated to their room first to finish packing. Kylo said goodnight to Leia who hadn’t stopped smiling since presents. Rey was already changed by the time he got up to his room, sitting cross legged on the bed. Wicket was on the bed next to her and his spare blanket was folded on the foot of the bed. “You should sleep in the bed tonight. With me. Because of the driving tomorrow,” Rey added hastily. 

“Ok. I’m, uh, going to change,” Kylo said. In the bathroom he splashed water on his face and tried not to think of Rey being in bed waiting for him. “It’s nothing,” he told his reflection.

Rey was in bed, curled away from him. He slid under the covers and made sure to turn away from her. 

“Kylo?” Rey asked.

“Yeah?”

“I love my necklace.”

“Good night Rey.”

~*~*~

Leia hugged him for a good ten minutes as she said good bye the next morning. “Call me when you get in. A proper call and not a text,” she warned.

“Yes Mom,” Kylo said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “It was good seeing you.”

“Maybe I can come down sometime,” Leia offered. 

“Maybe.”

Kylo turned to Han. They stood awkwardly in front of each other. “Every three months,” Han finally said.

“Every three months,” Kylo parroted.

Han huffed before leaning in and giving Kylo a one armed hug. “I miss you, kid.”

“I know, Dad,” Kylo finally said.

“Can I get the first call after your mother’s when you get home?”

“Unless you’re leaving after me you’ll still be here,” Kylo said.

“Fair point. Tell Rey she’s welcome to call any time too.”

“Will do.”

Kylo hugged the others before putting their bags in the trunk. Rey hugged everyone before getting in the car.

They drove off in silence. Kylo kept trying to think of something to say but nothing sounded right. He had no idea how to broach the subject of wanting to get to know Rey more. Of wanting to maybe, possibly, go on an actual date.

“Pull over,” Rey said abruptly.

“What?” Kylo said.

“We’re not on the freeway, we’re still on back roads. Pull over,” Rey demand.

Kylo pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car. “Ok, pulled over. What’s the issue?”

Rey bit her lip. “Look you can’t speak until I say so. Nod if you understand.” Kylo did as he was told. “For the majority of the last semester I thought you were an ass. An intelligent ass but an ass. Until I saw you help a student during your office hours. You were actually nice, still frank, but nice. You took time to explain the problem. I knew you couldn’t be all bad because of that. And this past week has been, well, eye opening. You remember things about people and have feelings-”

“I obviously have feelings,” Kylo interrupted.

Rey pointed her finger in his face. “I said no talking. I did this because you asked and because you really aren’t bad looking at all. In fact I kind of like the way you look. And I know you only picked me because I was there and a girl and you really aren’t interested in me but I wanted to say you’re not as bad as everyone thinks you are and I like spending time together. There you can speak.”

Kylo took a deep breath. “You like the way I look?” Rey nodded. “And you like spending time with me?”

“To the surprise of everyone in the world yes.”

“Do you want to go on a date?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“A date, you and me.”

Rey shock her head and scrunched her nose. “I...what?”

“Look you can just say no if you don’t want to go on a date!” Kylo shouted.

“I didn’t say that!”

“Then what was that reaction!”

“I poured my heart out and had told myself not to expect anything and here you are asking me on a date which was the last thing I was expecting so I have no idea how to respond!”

“Well yes or no would be a good start!”

“Six days!”

“What?”

“The time for the date.”

“So you’re saying yes?”

“Yes, I’m saying yes. Finn and Poe are having a New Year's’ Eve party and I thought it would be a good date but you can suggest other options if you’d like.”

“That’s a good date.”

Rey nodded. “Good.”

“Good.” They sat staring at each other. Then Kylo leaned in and kissed Rey. “I didn’t want our first kiss to be at midnight.”

“You do realize there are plenty of opportunities between now and then to kiss me, right?”

“No.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “And people think you’re smart.”

Kylo laughed. “Well you still said you’d go on a date with me.”

“If we don’t get home we can’t go on the date.”

“Starting the car again.” He grinned at Rey before turning on the road. Rey was grinning right back. Maybe it had been a good idea to lie to his mother about having a girlfriend because he might have just found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it with a potential for an epilogue next week if I manage to get it written! This was fun to write and I'm glad everyone read it, kudos, bookmarked and commented on this! I have to reply to them but every single one has made my day.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little holiday fake dating AU. I'm going to try to update every Saturday and have the next chapter written and the third started. The only Saturday I might miss is the 17th because that's the day I'm coming home from my birthday trip to Disneyland.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I do have a tumblr: lariren-shadow.tumblr.com in case you're interested!


End file.
